


Teenage Teardrops: A Story About Cups and Wishes.

by Ibrahil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: EmotionalHurt!Stiles, F/M, M/M, Non-Alternative Universe, Oblivious!Derek, Possesed!Jackson, Size Difference, hadas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de una crisis inusitada por la confesión de sus sentimientos al actual alpha de Beacon Hills, Stiles consigue una caja llena de porcelana vieja y desvencijada que perteneció a su madre. Decidido por fin a darle un cierre a todo el dolor que la muerte de su madre le ha causado en su vida, se lleva la caja consigo, sin saber que una gota de su sangre sobre una taza vacía podría traerle tanta felicidad como desgracias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Teardrops: A Story About Cups and Wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reverse 2.0 de pathofunion_es, para el art de elghin, un prompt sobre hadas al que espero haberle hecho justicia.

No sabe lo que lo ha llevado a ese estado catatónico, pero eso de abrazarse las rodillas y pegarlas al pecho mientras llora como un niño, pues es tan no el que le sienta como una patada, vamos, le sienta como lo que es. Una ruptura de un romance que prometía ser para siempre, en especial si este romance es con un lobo  _alpha_ , y más aún si es un Hale.  
  
La experiencia de vivir rodeado de peligros desde que a Scott lo habían mordido, el psicópata de Peter, el Kanima, el otro viejo psicópata, la llegada de los alphas, la muerte de sus compañeros, la hermana de Derek, la familia de Derek en general y los problemas de Scott, todo eso parecía haber sido un juego de niños, de esos que llegan hasta el nivel tres y no tienen más que la dificultad “fácil al cuadrado”. Comparándolo, por supuesto, a lo que ha tenido que vivir hoy.  
  
El rechazo no fue tan terrible como lo fue abrirse en frente de muchas personas a la persona a la que había estado enamorado por mucho tiempo ya. Lo había hecho con el apoyo de todos, y el… joder, Derek Hale solo había fruncido el ceño y musitado algo que sonaba a “No me gustan los de tu tipo”, debería haber sabido mejor que nadie que lo que le decían sus amigos no era confiable de toda confiabilidad, que lo decían por animarle y para que no se hundiera.  
  
Ahora no solo se había humillado, sino que todos intentaban, por cualquier medio, que saliera de casa.  
  
Él no quería salir, no tenía escuela y no tenía trabajo, así que se quedaba todo el día en la cama leyendo libros de ciencia o libros en general, tratando de mejorar sus habilidades en la alquimia que aprendía clandestinamente y a espalda de sus amigos, menos Scott, que sabía de todo el meollo y le dejaba intentar. A veces se sentaba en la computadora y revisaba el Tumblr hasta hartarse, también pasaba horas jugando todo tipo de videojuegos inmemorables, ya que su padre le había comprado una nueva consola despues de la última vez en la que casi muere.  
  
No tener nada con Derek y amarlo en secreto era mejor que tener sus sentimientos ahí afuera y que hubieran sido rechazados con tal facilidad, como se le rechaza a un leproso.  
  
Scott había intentado consolarle y eso es lo que había ocasionado la pelea entre ellos que había puesto su amistad en  _hold_ , como si fuera una jodida llamada en espera, aunque a estas alturas, dos semanas despues, Stiles no tenía idea de cuánto iban a esperar o de a que esperaban.  
  
¿La muerte de otro amigo? ¿Qué a Derek le saliera de los huevos disculparse? Ja, si hasta la primera parecía más factible que la segunda. Él no se imaginaba a Derek Hale apareciendo, con su orgullo hijo de puta, a disculparse por haberle herido los sentimientos despues de jugar con el como si de una margarita se tratase, desojándole hasta que no quedara nada; porque eso había hecho, le había llenado de tentaciones, de caminos disfrazados de sensualidad, de insinuaciones taciturnas, de palabras que eran de los dos… quizás, quizás él lo había imaginado todo.  
  
Una vez más, ese pensamiento le arranco un sollozo que se convirtió en un estornudo repentino.  
  
Jodido polvo, aunque nadie le mandaba a él a atrincherarse en el ático ese día de lluvia intensa, donde su padre estaba en la comisaria, y él estaba aquí, como un  _loser_ , rebuscando entre los cajones viejos algo que perteneciera a su madre y que fuera rescatable para llevar a la habitación. Sentía que volver al pasado, a ese pasado que siempre había querido olvidar, le ayudaría a curar el dolor que le carcomía por dentro ahora.  
  
Había muchas cosas allí arriba en el ático, desde el colchón donde su madre había dormido por última vez, toda la ropa que había usado en su vida, sus libros, hasta su cerámica aun empaquetada perfectamente. El había rebuscado en todo, aprovechando que estaba solo, y a la final el desasosiego lo había vencido, obligándolo a sentarse cerca de la ventana y a sollozar como un tonto por un amor que no tenía esperanza alguna.  
  
No se decidía a seguir adelante, y sabía que necesitaba de Scott, pero que también tenía que seguir buscando si de verdad quería encontrar algo.  
  


  
****  
**Dos días después.**  


Es extraño levantarse y mirar directamente al techo con la mirada vidriosa por las lágrimas del sueño que ha tenido; es extraño porque hace meses que no soñaba con su madre. Parece que el rostro, en lugar de difuminarse, con los sueños se hace más vivido, contradiciendo a la ciencia. Siempre se ha demostrado capaz de hacer eso, de desviar la atención de lo que de verdad le sucede con pensamiento sarcásticos e irónicos, sin duda resguardando todo el dolor que aún conserva muy dentro.

Bueno, tampoco tan adentro, que aun siente el rechazo de Derek como una puñalada que le han dado al corazón y que le han dejado allí clavada, con la sangre ya coagulada pero el agujero aun lleno de una daga muy afilada.

Aunque la vida siempre ha intentado sonreírle, sin duda se ha cansado hasta el tope de lidiar tanto con los lobos de mierda de sus amigos como con la vida en general; vamos, que ya se ha peleado con Scott hasta que se ha cansado, pidiéndole que deje de meterle en sus problemas y que le deje solo y que más nunca le dé un consejo amoroso; solo que eso ha sido un arrebato inesperado, uno que hasta a el mismo le ha sorprendido.

Tal vez eso sea lo que haya llamado a su madre a sus sueños.

Una advertencia.

Una advertencia de que lo estaba haciendo mal, de que debía reconciliarse con su mejor amigo, que no era su culpa haberse metido en esto, haberle metido en esto tampoco. Y si a eso iban, pues era toda su culpa por haberlo metido a hurtadillas en ese bosque del diablo para que Peter lo mordiera y lo convirtiera en lo que era hoy.

Un monstruo, y aun así, su mejor amigo.

Scott le necesitaba, la manada de Derek también. Pero ahora, pues Derek que se vaya a la mierda, que como lo vea está seguro le encaja un puñal en la cara, quizás el mismo puñal que el aún tiene en el pecho.

\- Que se joda Derek. Como si alguna vez hubiera hecho algo por mí… - aparte de salvarle la vida, completo su mente,  
¿Cuántas veces iban ya? Joder, que no llevaba la cuenta.

Con ese pensamiento, salió de la cama, pateando la sabana hasta dejarla arrugada al pie de esta. Se movió hacia la ventana, observando la oscura noche que se presentaba ante él, una vez más, se preguntó cuántas clases de criaturas había escondidas allá afuera, ocultas en la oscuridad de la noche, entre los matorrales del vecino, o en los suyos propios.

En la lejanía, se escuchó una pelea de gatos, y eso le hizo sobresaltarse, cerrando la ventana con un golpe seco, distraído de lo que pensaba hacer. Un café, o un té, y a la calle, a sentir el peligro en carne propia. Scott decía que desde que se había dejado crecer el cabello había dejado de ser un cobarde. Él decía que seguía siendo el mismo gallina de siempre, solo que ahora aceptaba tomar retos más seriamente para poder progresar en su tarea de ser el mejor amigo de Scott, el héroe de la historia.

Suspiro, mirando a sus pies desnudos, quejándose mentalmente de como siempre que se sentaba con los pies descalzos con la computadora al frente acababa rompiéndose las uñas con los dedos de la mano, como un gesto nervioso. Una vez más tenía que cortarlas, ponerlas rectas e intentar quitarse esa maña.

Se sentó en la cama, buscando sentir el calorcillo del sueño, pero nada vino a él. Absolutamente nada.

Se encogió por el frió que recorrió la habitación y decidió que se tomaría ese chocolate antes de que su padre despertara para irse al baño y acabara enfrentándose a él en este estado frágil, que intentaba sistematizar con rapidez para deshacerse de él. Vamos, que si lo intentaba, con todas sus ganas, queriendo salir delante de donde estaba enclaustrado, el recuerdo de su madre, la pelea reciente con Scott, la vergüenza de haber hecho lo que hizo con Derek, sus ganas de esconderse, el que reprobara una vez más deportes y tuviera que hacer horas extras aunque estuvieran en vacaciones de Invierno, que eran solo dos semanas, dos semanas en las que podría ocultarse de Scott y de todos encerrándose en su habitación.

Bajo los escalones de dos en dos, y llego a la cocina sintiéndose enérgico sin haberse tomado ninguna pastilla, ya no necesitaba Aderall que le elevara la moral y el ánimo. Ahora solo le bastaba pensar en todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses y el corazón se le ponía como loco, de nervios, miedos, emoción y dolor.

Cuando abrió la nevera, consiguió algo del chocolate que había hecho ayer y lo introdujo dentro del microondas, dando saltos alrededor de la mesa mientras se cumplían los dos minutos. Parecía que necesitaba salir de la casa, vestirse e irse a trotar. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho Derek? Ah sí, que no salieran de noche porque no se sabía cómo reaccionarían los Alphas que se acercaban a su territorio. Pues que se jodan esos Alphas, el solo quería respirar aire limpio. Y que se joda Derek también, que ya con lo que había hecho es que más nunca le hacía caso.

En su apuro por beberse el chocolate, se quemó la lengua, y tuvo que apretar los labios y los dedos de los pies para no chillar y despertar a su padre. Pasó el mal trago y luego subió a su habitación, evitando dar los mismos saltos con los que había bajado, ya con el chocolate se sentía más adormilado, menos eufórico, casi centrado. Una vez más contradiciendo a la ciencia.

Cuando llego a la cama y se sentó sobre esta, le dio un vistazo a la habitación a oscuras, había algo, que muy dentro de él, sentía ligeramente fuera de forma. No sabía que era, o que estaba pasando, pero no se preocuparía por eso ahora. Miro a la taza con chocolate recalentado, y sintió escalofríos, en el oscuro líquido se reflejaba un brillo dorado que flotaba por encima de su propio reflejo.

Alzo sus ojos al techo y allí lo miro, más vivido de como lo había observado en el reflejo, una forma rosada que daba vueltas veloces.

La taza resbalo de su mano, cayendo al suelo alfombrado con un golpe seco casi insonoro, el resto del chocolate resbalando fuera y manchando la blanca lana. Stiles cayó con el mismo sonido, desplomándose en su cama, su cuerpo torcido de forma extraña, pero sin duda, aún vivo.

  
Allison estaba tosiendo con tal fuerza que no le extraño que su padre entrara en la habitación, Chris Argent lucia preocupado y se desplazaba con movimientos torpes, ignorantes de cómo reaccionar a esto. Vamos, que se suponía que esto era tarea de su mujer, pero su esposa hace tiempo que había muerto y el seguía siendo un torpe en esto de ser padre, incluso los otros Argent se lo olían y le compadecían por tener que lidiar con una adolescente.

La chica le miro con ojos vidriosos mientras seguía tosiendo, aferrando una mano a su pecho apenas desarrollado y respirando con dificultad. Había algo que la tenía intranquila desde hace días, pero no era capaz de poner su dedo sobre ello, ni siquiera era capaz de contárselo a alguien porque creía que no era más que una tontería aunque sus instintos le dijeran lo contrario.

Se levantó, tambaleante, escuchando a su padre preguntarle si estaba bien. No, no estaba bien, ¿Qué no podía verlo? Había algo comiéndosela por dentro, y lo sentía literal. Desde hace unos días que soñaba con el humo verde que salía de su techo y se le metía por la garganta, y de allí a que levantara sintiendo que se ahogaba.

Intento convencer una vez más a Chris, su padre, a que se fuera a la cama, a que ella estaría bien, perfectamente bien en cuanto encontrara sus pulmones. Y con ello se las arregló para bajar las escaleras, un paso por vez, los ojos aun vidriosos, la nariz goteándole, la garganta desgarrada, sentía que tenía aún mucho humo dentro, pero también se decía que no era más que producto de su imaginación.

En la nevera hay una jarra con agua fría, y la toma por el asa de vidrio, considerando el frio que ahora hace estremecer su cuerpo. Se siente vulnerable, y ni tan pronto cierra la puerta del refrigerador grita con el dolor que repentinamente se expande por todo su pecho.

¿Cómo es que su padre nunca la enseño a combatir a sus enemigos desde adentro?

Probablemente porque no es posible hacerlo.

El Sheriff Stilinski se despierta con el olor a tocino y huevos deambulando en el aire, y una sonrisa nostálgica cruza su rostro antes de ser reemplazada por una mueca, ha soñado con su esposa de nuevo, y el dolor reticente de irse, le come por dentro las ganas de salir de la cama a trabajar. La única razón por la que se despereza y sale de la cama, es por su hijo; ese adolescente que abajo canturrea una canción de AC/DC como si fuera un vocalista profesional y no un tarado que le daban ganas de cantar mientras cocinaba.

No lo hacia todo el tiempo, pero había días en las que su hijo se levantaba vocal, con ganas de calentarle los oídos a quien se le atravesara en el medio, y aunque lo amara, esa mañana no estaba para discursos sobre la dicotomía de los seres vivos o la contaminación toxica nuclear o la degeneración de la raza humana o cualquiera de esas teorías locas revolucionarias que salían de la boca de su hijo como un documental del Discovery mezclado con uno de los discursos de Oprah Winfrey.

Cuando baja a la cocina, su hijo está sentado a la mesa, leyendo el periódico, como si tuviera treinta y dos años y no diecisiete y ganas de comerse al mundo con su inteligencia, lo que hace que el humor que tenía antes se vuelva raro, como tenso, casi doloroso para ambos. ¿A dónde ha ido toda la energía con la que le ha escuchado cantar? Es como si se hubiera esfumado en lo que le ha tomado ponerse una camisa y cepillarse los dientes.

Quizás lo ha imaginado todo.

\- Hey… - saluda, sentándose frente a su hijo que le saluda con la cabeza y sigue leyendo mientras mastica lentamente su comida. ¿Qué le ha pasado y cuando se ha convertido en un hombre? Oh si, se ha peleado con Scott, y eso lo sabe porque la madre de este le ha llamado para saber las razones exactas de esa pelea, le avergonzó muchísimo admitir que no sabía nada de su hijo.

Comen en silencio, un silencio tenso, un silencio blanquecino que los deja exhaustos.

Él se aleja, con la intención de bañarse y vestirse, dejando a Stiles la tarea de lavar los platos. Cuando baja, su hijo se ha vestido para salir también y está atándose los zapatos en el portal.

\- ¿Quieres que te acerque a algún lado? No has querido salir mucho en el Jeep por si Scott te ve así que… - piensa que es una buena táctica de conseguir información, pero su hijo es aún más rápido de lo que imaginaba y ya se está poniendo de pie para salir por la puerta. - … solo era una idea. – susurro más para sí mismo que para nadie, y se preguntó que había hecho mal o que había dejado de hacer.

  
Stiles camina unas buenas cuadras antes de mirar atrás, fijándose en la casa alta, en su casa; se pregunta porque no ha querido dejar atrás todo lo que le hace daño, mucho daño. La mejor manera de liberarse un poco de esa carga tan pesada, era disculpándose con su mejor amigo y así ver qué pasaba.

La casa de Scott no estaba lejos, y no le tomo nada de tiempo dar con ella a pie. Sentía como la piel se le erizaba con el pensamiento de enfrentarse a Scott después de lo que se habían dicho la última vez, cosas que sentía pero que sabía era capaz de perdonar, al menos por su parte, ya que de lo que Scott había dicho era muy difícil pensar que solo fuera una manera de protegerse de sus palabras hirientes.

Merodeo la casa, en un vano intento de preparar su mandíbula para un golpe certero y su mente para elegir las palabras correctas y no meter aún más la pata. Más de lo que ya la tenía dentro del barro.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y el corazón se le detuvo.

\- Ya, no hace falta que abras una zanja en el patio de mi madre, que se va a enfurecer muchísimo. – la voz era de Scott, ligera como si nada hubiera sucedido, quizás más relajada de lo que debería. – oye, Stiles… ¿te has quedado sordo? - la insistencia le hizo moverse, apartando la mano de Scott con suavidad.

\- Lo siento.

Por todo, en serio.

\- Fue una tonta pelea, ya paso. Lo siento también. No debí presionar.

Sonaban como adultos, pero estaban totalmente arrepentidos de la idiotez que los había hecho separarse el uno del otro, para Stiles, había sido tan fácil la disculpa que casi no pensaba ya en el chiquillo de diecisiete que había pasado dos semanas seguidas llorando en un su casa mientras lamentaba todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Decisiones como confesársele a Derek en una fiesta de victoria que unía oficialmente a la manada.

No sabía porque se había levantado con ganas de irse a llorar al hombro de Scott, de pedirle perdón, de darle perdón, de besuquearle la cara en broma y recibir una patada en las espinillas como ahora cuando lo había intentado. No sabe, sinceramente, como es que se ha levantado de humor y con la adrenalina hasta el tope como para haber dejado a su padre con la palabra en la boca. Si es que la emoción no lo había dejado explicarse.

Parecía que quería comerse la vida, e iba a empezar por su mejor amigo.

\- Te he extrañado un montón en estos días, pese a que quería matarte. – le confeso, ambos acostados en la cama de Scott viendo al techo. – joder, como quería hacerlo, pero sé que no es tu culpa enteramente, es mía por haberme enamorado de ese idiota insensible. – no comprende aún muy bien porque se ha enfadado tanto con Scott, si todo el peso de esta tontería es suyo, es su tonta culpa por haber caído por la pinta de chico malo que encierra un enorme dolor dentro de Derek Hale; además de que le ha tomado tanto tiempo deshacerse del sentimiento de traición que ni al caso.

Lo que más le asombra, sin embargo, es que aún se sienta enamorado de Hale aun despues de la humillación que le ha hecho pasar frente a sus amigos; que todos se esperaban una mala reacción, pero sin duda, no una como la que había tenido Derek cuando le había dicho que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de él y que ya no podía tolerar no tenerle cerca. Si es que se merecía una buena ostia por haberlo hecho comportarse como un tonto.

\- Ya, deja de comerte la cabeza, ha pasado y ha acabado, podía ser peor, pero no lo es. – Scott le dio una palmada en el muslo, acomodándose aún más dentro del espacio de su cama que quedaba reducido a un poco con la presencia de Stiles en ella. – a Derek también le ha sentado mal.

\- Pero que dices, tío, ¿Cómo que le ha sentado mal a el? – Gruño Stiles, sentándose de un tirón y fulminando con la mirada a Scott. – no empieces con la estupidez de que el siente algo por mí, porque te juro que no me contengo, que te doy un puñetazo si lo dices.

\- Esta bien, no lo digo, pero aunque haya hecho lo que hizo, el sí está enamorado de ti. Solo que tu no quedaste para ver la que le montaron las chicas cuando te fuiste corriendo, si hasta le saltaron los colores y quiso ir detrás de ti, pero ni yo ni Isaac lo dejamos. – explico, riéndose de la expresión confundida en el rostro de Stilinski.

\- Bromeas.

\- No, hombres, no bromeo. Hablo en serio, esto de Derek y tú, es que es algo escrito, tú y el son casi el uno para el otro, tú el chico humano que sabe más de lo que debería por su propio bien, alocado y alegre y el… bueno, el caraculo del pueblo. – Scott se había sentado también, y ahora se encogía de hombros ante la boca abierta de Stiles.

\- Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, Scott, me estas convenciendo de que haga una tontería y no la voy a hacer. – le aseguro, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios. – me asegurare de nunca más verle un mísero cabello a Derek Hale, y si lo hago, pues voy a ignorar cada centímetro de su ser.

Ambos sabían que mentía, pero Scott no se atrevió a pisar en un terreno que se encontraba tan frágil en esos momentos; se lo dejaría pasar, por el bien de su amistad, que si bien había temblando por lo que había sucedido con Derek, que había decepcionado a todos, seguía igual de firme que siempre, él y Stiles siempre habían sido una fuerza de la naturaleza desde que se habían hecho mejores amigos.

\- Juguemos COD, y luego… - Stiles sugirió, quedándose callado cuando recordó porque estaban así, porque necesitaban hacer las paces.

\- Veremos que haremos con esto. – completo Scott, levantándose de la cama con pesar de dejar la posición cómoda que había encontrado.

\- Si, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

  
Para cuando todo el vecindario se entera de que Allison ha desaparecido, ya está anocheciendo de nuevo. Scott está furioso porque Chris Argent no le ha notificado, y además que se ha enterado por Danny, que quien sabe cómo carajos ha logrado enterarse primero que él. No es bien visto en la manada que Scott y Derek sean los últimos en enterarse, Scott por estar todo el día jugando videojuegos con Stiles, y Derek por tener la cabeza metida en el culo. A ninguno de los dos se le permite la entrada a la mansión Argent, aunque Peter sea un buen negociador.

Lydia y Cora son las únicas que acaban entrando, siendo vigiladas desde afuera por sus compañeros, aunque Chris Argent no sería capaz de hacerles daño si sabe que pueden ayudarlo a seguir algún rastro invisible a sus ojos de cazador.

Stiles, aunque lamentando que un miembro de la manada haya desaparecido, no se aparece en la escena, prefiere trabajar al lado de su padre que arriesgarse a verle el rostro a Derek Hale en un momento como ese, en el que todos se sienten muy vulnerable y él no tiene tiempo para sentir lastima por sí mismo.

Es poco lo que consiguen los lobos en las cercanías de la casa o en el interior de esta, el sitio está limpio, como si Alison en lugar de haber sido raptada hubiera caminado fuera de la casa y luego se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Algo, seguramente el que la hizo desaparecer, la ha desaparecido unos pasos despues del portal, que es hasta donde Peter puede olisquear su rastro. No hay nada más allá que la jarra de vidrio rota en el suelo que haya quedado como posible e inútil evidencia.  
El departamento del Sheriff hace su trabajo, pero su búsqueda es tan banal como la de los lobos; no consiguen huellas, ni nada incriminatorio, y le recuerdan a Argent que aún no han pasado 24 horas desde su desaparición, así que no pueden abrir un caso sobre secuestro.

\- Papa dice que igual mandara a un grupo a acompañar a Argent en una búsqueda por los alrededores, pero ya le he dicho que Peter e Isaac han hecho la ronda. – le informa por teléfono a Scott mientras está sentado frente a su computadora, bebiendo chocolate caliente y  _googleando_  “desapariciones misteriosas” en internet. – hombre, no tienes idea de la cantidad de desapariciones misteriosas que no involucran a asesinos seriales.

\- Muy tranquilizador, Stiles, en serio, gracias. – Scott se escuchaba bastante afectado, no por nada, Alison había sido su ex novia y el aún se sentía responsable por ella y su bienestar, además que no parecía dispuesto a perderla por otro incidente.

\- Tienes complejo de mártir, hombre, es que siempre te lo he dicho, por eso es que Peter te mordió a ti y no a mí. Aunque también porque yo soy un cobarde y seguro me orinaba en los pantalones esa noche, pero eso no viene al caso. – Scott volvió a gruñir al otro lado de la línea, haciéndole sonreír. – ¿tú y… tú y Derek irán al bosque?

\- Si, Lydia y Cora buscaran en la ciudad, le he dicho a Danny que vaya a tu casa mientras aún hay luz, estará mejor contigo, espero no te moleste.

\- Oye, ya Danny me ha dejado claro muchas veces que no le gustó nada.

\- Pero si yo no he dicho nada de eso…

\- Ya, es que era por si seguías con la duda.

\- Nunca lo he dudado. – Scott suspiro, frunciendo el ceño cuando se puso a pensar en Danny. – es que, él siempre le tuvo ganas a Jackson, que eso de la amistad nunca me lo creí.

\- Hombre, Woah…

\- Cállate.

Alison aparece a las seis de la mañana dos días después. Todo el mundo parece aliviado de haberla encontrado a excepción de aquellos que saben que aparecer de la nada en el portal de la casa, en piyama y desmayada no es nada común; pero su cuerpo no tiene ningún rasguño y la gripe que tenía antes de desaparecer ha desaparecido. Chris Argent quiere dispararles a todos, y por eso los lobos se marchan, con las orejas paradas y atentas a cualquier cosa.

Incluso Scott le pone los vellos de punta por la expresión de enfado que tiene esa mañana mientras desayuna en casa de los Stilinski. Los tres están sentados en la mesa, comiendo cereal en pequeños bowls de cerámica que Stiles ha sacado de la repisa superior, los tres últimos.

Pertenecen a un viejo set que Stiles compro hace dos años en una venta de garaje en una de las casas vecinas, habían sido los mejores diez dólares gastados en seis bowls de porcelana, le encantaban. Los veía y enloquecía con ellos, con su forma, con sus colores, pero claro, de seis ahora solo quedaban tres… oh espera… solo quedaban dos.

Stiles miro con los ojos desorbitados como Scott miraba al suelo con expresión sorprendida, seguramente sin comprender como es que el bowl se le había hecho añicos en la mano mientras ayudaba a Stiles a llevar los platos al lavavajillas.

\- ¿En serio? Por una vez que te invito el desayuno me pagas así, pero es que me provoca… - gruño queriendo golpearle en la frente con los otros bowls, y por poco lo hizo, pero se contuvo porque su padre le miraba por sobre su taza de café y su periódico.

\- Te comprare uno. – Scott se encogió de hombros, agachándose a recoger los trozos de porcelana con cuidado de no quebrarlos más, porque las manos aun le temblaban del enfado que se había agarrado en la mañana luego de que Argent los corriera de su casa, no permitiéndoles ver el estado de su hija. – ¿no guardabas más de estos en la azotea? Tengo la impresión de que vi unos la última vez que subí allí… - Scott se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio la expresión de Stiles cambiar de enfado a pena; claro, si es que no pensaba las cosas últimamente.

No había otra persona a la que eso pudiera pertenecer que a la madre de Stiles, por eso casi todo en la casa era relativamente nuevo, porque todo lo que les recordara a ella había sido empaquetado y enviado arriba.

\- Ya, los buscare más tarde.

Scott se quedó dormido tan pronto toco la almohada de la cama de Stiles, agotado de dos días en vela buscando por todas partes sin hallar nada; si es que le enfurecía sentirse inútil ante las presiones de la vida, mucho más en estos días en las que las tensiones entre él y Derek aún no habían desaparecido.

Decidió que si bien no tenía que hacer, usaría su tiempo sabiamente, y como aún tenía el recuerdo y el susto del sonido de algo rompiéndose en la cabeza, decidió que subir a refugiarse en las cosas de su madre le ayudaría medianamente a tomar una decisión sobre cómo enfrentar al grupo y como salirse con la suya y averiguar cómo estaba Alison; además de asegurarse de que el resto de la manada de Derek no estuviera jodiendo en los alrededores, si es que no le tenía confianza aun a Isaac, y la hermana de Derek aunque sensata, aún era una Hale.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, agachando la cabeza para pasar la trampilla. Estar hay le daba razones para deprimirse, pero también le hacía sentir que si había vivido con la muerte de su madre, también podía vivir con un corazón roto, no sería el primero ni el ultimo al que le humillaran por querer ser valiente y confesar su amor.

Busco el encendedor de la luz y lo consiguió tambaleándose en el aire, había viento en la azotea, pero ninguna ventana estaba abierto, eso le hizo estremecerse, ya había vivido suficientes cosas como para que ahora descubriera que había algo raro en su casa que parecía estar vigilándolo.

\- Esto no me da buena espina, ni buena nada. – se acercó a los cajones de su madre con dos pasos largos y comenzó a rebuscar en ellos, esperando conseguir lo que Scott le había recordado que existía. Si iba a empezar a superar lo de Derek, bien podría ayudar a su padre con la depresión y a el mismo.

Antes de encontrar lo que buscaba, se topó con una caja con la tapa levantada, pero no era una caja de empacar, más bien, era un caja de madera bastante rusticas y con adornos de colores desvencijados que la cubrían enteramente. Nunca la había visto antes, y le llamo terriblemente la atención.

Se sentó en el piso, y abrió la tapa, descubriendo dentro seis tazas diferentes, una de ellas quebrada, seguramente por el movimiento de la mudanza allí arriba.

\- ¿Stiles? – la voz de Scott llamándole le sobresalto.

Cerró la tapa y se puso de pie, acercándose a la trampilla; Scott le miraba desde abajo, tenía su celular en la mano y una expresión de sueño casi adorable.

\- Jackson ha vuelto.


End file.
